Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projector-equipped cameras are available on the market. Regarding these cameras, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-129120 indicates that a displacement between a camera's image capturing range and a projector emission range can be corrected by changing a camera's zoom ratio, based on the amount of displacement between an axis of a image capturing optical system and an axis of an emission optical system.